


i forget the difference between seduction and arson

by streimel



Series: Gamble the World On You (Blackjack) [14]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon learns that when Myungsoo burns, the fire is consuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i forget the difference between seduction and arson

**Author's Note:**

> title from the poem "Why Things Burn" by Daphne Gottlieb

 

 

Myungsoo's hand burns like a flame along the inside of Howon's thigh.

Howon's two bottle of soju in, just enough to feel loose and but not lose his awareness. A wave of pinpricks trickles down Howon's spine from the suddenness of it all; one moment Myungsoo's hand just wasn't there, and in the next, hot and insistent and _urgent_ , digging into his skin. Myungsoo appears still beside him on his stool, but the way he's hunched over himself, body curled into a slouch as he concentrates on his lap, means something else entirely. Sure enough, Howon's pocket echoes Myungsoo's desires, vibrating against his leg.

It's practically pointless to read what the message says. Something like

_can we leave soon?_

or

_how long are we staying?_

or

_i need you **right now**_ ,

but Howon takes a quick glance down at his phone anyway, brief enough to not look uninterested in the conversation across the table. In the meantime, a millisecond is sufficient enough for everything to disintegrate; someone else turns over a briquette that splits apart into flame-red embers on the grill, and Myungsoo jumps beside him as his reverie collapses in on itself, fingers bruising as they squeeze in reaction.

Everything falls away for a moment; Howon can't hear over the rushing sound in his ears. Myungsoo catches his eye, and the look that passes between them conveys a thousand different messages in the span of one heartbeat. Myungsoo's lips part, so slightly, and Howon swears he can hear the little hitch in his breath when they look at one another. When their hands find each other under the table, Howon feels like they're holding fire in their palms.

Social niceties demand they hang around for another thirty minutes, and Howon begins to doubt if Myungsoo will last. From the side view, a fine layer of sweat has broken out on his face, and Howon's stomach flips as he watches Myungsoo's tongue peek out from his mouth, swiping at his top lip. He knows this taste well, the salt of Myungsoo's sweat with underlying hints of beer left on his tongue, and it's incendiary. Myungsoo catches him watching, and his blush is a deep, flushed red, that kind a person gets when they lean too close to a campfire.

Howon's most senior co-worker leaves first, and the rest of them pour out cheap excuses like they all would love to stay longer, but no one actually means it, least of all Howon. Myungsoo lets his hand slide away as they stand up to say their goodbyes, but Howon feels the heat of his need as Myungsoo trails right behind him a whole block until they catch a cab. In the sanctity of a dark corner of the backseat, Howon pressed between the equal forces of the door and Myungsoo simultaneously, Myungsoo leans in, trailing his nose against Howon's neck before pressing a silent O of a mouth against Howon's shoulder, whining quietly. He sucks hard, leaving a hot, wet imprint that soaks through the fabric into Howon's collarbone, and Howon shoves his hands in his pockets, restraining himself. As if thinking better of it, Myungsoo pulls away, watching the back of the cab driver's head as he pretends to ignore what's going on behind him.

Myungsoo's even more aware in the hallway and elevator of in Howon's apartment complex, staring right at the CCTV camera as the elevator climbs up and up, but Howon sees how tetchy his movements are, hands restless as they shift between the bar on the wall, then shoved into his pockets, arms crossed and then dropped to his sides, all in the matter of seconds. Howon doesn't let Myungsoo see him laugh, because Myungsoo's already at his breaking point, and he's not that cruel, not intentionally; but Myungsoo so close to the edge reminds him of a match thrown on gasoline - all at once, the fire explodes beyond control.

Myungsoo manages to hold it together long enough for them to get inside and get their shoes off, and then he breaks like a log snapping apart in a fire, sparks flying up in the air as it falls to pieces. The sound torn from Myungsoo's throat makes Howon's heart stop, and he barely manages to keep them upright as Myungsoo slams into him, nearly dragging them down to the floor right there in the foyer.

"Not here," Howon says, with force, and Myungsoo whines in protest.

Howon has to pull him in by the mouth, taking a step back and making Myungsoo follow to keep up with his kisses. It's a slow, awkward journey back to Howon's bed, and somehow Myungsoo manages to arrive without his button-down. They're in the middle of a heat wave, Seoul stifling by early morning as the sun rises to punish the Earth, but Howon knows the sweat covering Myungsoo isn't just from the temperature. Howon drops to the bed, hand reached around to Myungsoo's back to urge him down, and the skin he finds there is _hot_.

"How are you not dying like this?" Howon muses around Myungsoo's tongue, tasting salt and soju.

Myungsoo leans back to look him in the eye, seeming solemn. "Can't you see that I am?"

Howon drags him back down.

Myungsoo is vocal, but not exactly loud; a sigh of relief when Howon hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, dragging off his pants as well. A small gasp when Howon runs his tongue down the crease of his leg and abdomen, making his legs fall open to allow him access. A broken whimper when Howon wets a finger in his mouth and presses it against him, rubbing gentle circles with rough fingertips.

It all quickens into a feverish dance. Howon closes Myungsoo's legs and pushes up, holding them together as he slides himself through. Myungsoo watches as the head of Howon's cock appears and disappears and appears between the muscles of his thighs, smearing precum on his skin, and he sobs, Howon's hips stuttering once when he hears the sound.

Myungsoo's " _Howon, Howon, Howon_ " is a poem, an incantation, a song, all in one; Howon gets one hand around Myungsoo's legs to curl around him, still fucking through his thighs, and Myungsoo's chant breaks on every syllable, a punctuated repetition. Howon twists his wrist down, and Myungsoo stutters out a shattered whine, a sound so beautifully needy Howon just stops, staring down at him for a moment in surprise.

"Please, Howon," Myungsoo says, and Howon's stomach drops when he sees the look on Myungsoo's face, dragged out to a point beyond pleasure. "Please- please- please."

Howon lets Myungsoo's legs down, parting open for him once more. He reassures Myungsoo with his hands, his mouth, leaning down for a kiss that's a final confirmation of Myungsoo's need, sloppy and restless. Two fingers slip in his mouth when Myungsoo pulls back to breathe, coating them with slick spit, and Myungsoo comes off the bed when Howon teases one tip in, catching on the rim before edging the other one in beside it. With his head thrown back like that, Myungsoo looks like a god - the moisture on his skin just illuminates the raw power of his body as his muscles cord, shadows and light playing against the tones of his skin as he undulates under Howon; Howon's cock, heavy with his own spiralling need, jumps painfully against his stomach at the beauty of him.

Fumbling under the bed with his free hand, Howon pops open the top of the lube with one hand, dropping some into his palm and letting it run down his fingers into Myungsoo. Myungsoo jerks like a rope drawn taut at the cold, and whines until Howon adds another finger, twisting them round. Myungsoo's beyond words now, but he grabs the back of Howon's neck, yanking him down and urging him with his teeth, his tongue, whatever weapon he has in his arsenal to bring about victory.

Howon gets Myungsoo on his side, his top leg against his chest to open him up, and Howon breaks, head falling to Myungsoo's shoulder as he pushes his way in. He's so _hothothot_ , a searing heat that makes Howon's mind go blank. Myungsoo is twisted and bent, head thrown from one side to the other; Howon's never found himself large, by any means, but he's thick, and it takes time to work Myungsoo all the way open, one shallow thrust after another until he can slide smooth.

Myungsoo's always impatient through this, even when he's not on edge, and Howon keeps one thigh pushed up with his hand, refusing to let Myungsoo push himself too far to fast. Myungsoo grabs at Howon's hair, noises unintelligible, but Howon understands what he's asking. He hooks one arm under Myungsoo's bent knee, leaning down to cover his body, and rocks into him with a snap of his hips, feeling the bedframe move. He does it again, a test of sorts, and Myungsoo's breathing becomes erratic. There's no point in drawing this out; Myungsoo's too far gone to stop and enjoy the intimacy. Howon's movements are primal, body pressed against body, mouth sucking bruises into Myungsoo's chest.

Howon turns Myungsoo's hips just enough to angle right, and Myungsoo covers his face with both hands, sobbing into them. He's too sensitive, too raw, and Howon worries for a moment he's hurting him, but Myungsoo urges him on when he asks if he wants to stop, face still hidden. Myungsoo is uncharacteristically quiet when he cums, and Howon doesn't even realize it's happening until Myungsoo involuntarily spasms around him. Myungsoo falls back to the bed as Howon strokes himself to completion, entranced by the sight of his cum on Myungsoo's body, as if marking him as his.

Myungsoo pulls him down once last time, tucking his face into Howon's shoulder. Asking doesn't come easy to him, but Howon pulls back, trying to look into Myungsoo's eyes.

"It's overwhelming, needing someone so much," Myungsoo admits. "Sometimes, I feel like if I don't have you, right then, I'm going to die."

It would be so easy for Howon to make fun of him for this, to protect his own fragile heart, but he can't find it in himself - instead, he says what he hopes will ease Myungsoo.

"I'm here, whenever I can. I can't do much, but I can promise you that."

Myungsoo gives off heat like a fire, but Howon lets him hold him all night anyways; he finds his own ways to tell Myungsoo how much he's needed in return.


End file.
